There are a number of prior art technologies that enable the collection of data regarding the operation of a vehicle (“vehicle operation data”), which may include engine performance information, data indicating an engine malfunction or the likelihood of a malfunction occurring, travel speed and distance and other information associated with the operation of the vehicle. For example, speedometers, accelerometers, GPS technologies or a combination thereof may be used.
Moreover, consumer-oriented land vehicles manufactured in the last decade, including most automobiles and light trucks, incorporate an internal automotive network of electronic computers or electronic control units (“ECUs”) to regulate and optimize the performance of those vehicles, and to provide self-diagnostic information to signal the presence of faults and aid in their resolution. Access to this internal automotive network can be gained through an OBD-II diagnostic port of the vehicle. High-level OBD-II communications protocol was established as a compulsory standard for all North American vehicles manufactured since 1996.
There are a number of prior art technologies that utilize OBD-II ports to gather vehicle operation data for a number of purposes. The original purpose of OBD-II ports is to enable the gathering of vehicle operation data for diagnostic purposes, usually by a vehicle maintenance technician or vehicle mechanic. This gathering of vehicle operation data usually happens in conjunction with a service visit where a device is connected temporarily to the OBD-II port to extract the vehicle operation data. These prior art technologies are relatively affordable, but they generally do not provide information that is reliable enough to provide an accurate snapshot of “vehicle health” at any particular point in time during operation of the vehicle.
Across the world, social networks are becoming an increasingly popular medium for staying in touch with friends. As a result of this popularity, certain social networks such as FACEBOOK™ and LinkedIn™ have millions and millions of users. There is an increasing demand for technologies that enable the integration of real life interests into social networks in an easy to use and engaging manner.
Many people are interested very interested in their vehicle, and the vehicles of others. Vehicle fan clubs, and “drive and get together” events are very common. There is a need for a social media network and social media networking method that enables social interactions based on vehicle interest.